


Replicators Can Be Dangerous

by captkatebae



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captkatebae/pseuds/captkatebae
Summary: What's the worst that could happen between two adults, replicated wine and pheromones and one Queen Arachnia costume?  There's only one couple that will find out.  Pure Janeway and Chakotay fun.





	Replicators Can Be Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of Bride of Chaotica.

She was burning up. All she could think about was kicking off the covers to her bed and letting the cool air hit her naked skin. Her naked skin? She blinked several times, trying to bring herself out of a deep yet fretful slumber. 

She was lying at the very edge of her bed and flipped onto her back to keep from falling off. In the same motion she pulled the covers from her body and was again shocked by the realization that she was wearing no pajamas. What had she been thinking last night? 

She moved to lift herself slightly from the mattress but her head began to buzz and she realized she felt slightly drunk and majorly hungover. Had she been drinking last night? Her mouth felt as though it was filled with cotton; dry sandpaper with her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. 

Still trying to think back on last night she rolled over again and reached for the glass of water she always kept on her night stand. Her arm brushed against the chest of a large formidable figure. Immediately she retracted her arm and yelped at the surprise that she wasn’t alone. 

The large form stirred at the sound and her sudden motion, but grasped her hand quickly, pulling it back to him. Unconsciously inserting his fingers among her’s he brought her hand to his mouth, kissing the inside of her wrist and then laying a few more down the length of her arm. 

Shocked and disconcerted she wasn’t sure what to do, who this was and if she was even in her own bed. Raising her free hand to her forehead she squeezed tightly as her eyes closed, willing herself to remember. 

When she let go and opened her eyes again, two deep brown confused eyes were staring back at her. In the same moment, recognition hit them as they pulled away from each other, breathing the other’s name in astonished dread, “Kathryn” and “Chakotay”. 

Kathryn grabbed for the comforter that she had just recently flung from her, in hopes to cover her very naked form. She wrapped it stealthily under her arms and knotted it with her fist behind her back. Without anything else to grab, Chakotay took a pillow and placed it in front of his groin, still leaving his full chest, shoulders and arms to bare in front of his now fully awake Captain.

Both stood looking at one another gaping, before Kathryn scanned the contents of her now recognizable quarters and saw strewn about the room and on her furniture remnants of Chakotay’s uniform and her Queen Arachnia costume. 

The costume. A brief look at the mesh dress, flung over the back of her lounge chair, brought a flash of memory to the forefront of her mind: Chakotay’s hands running the length of her body, her legs wrapping around him, the feel of his lips on her skin. 

Shaking her head violently, she looked up at Chakotay, eyes filled with both pleading and embarrassment, “What happened last night? What did we do?” 

Having taken a moment to also look around the Captain’s sleeping quarters, Chakotay was shocked beyond disbelief at what he saw. In what universe, besides his private fantasies, would he and Kathryn succumb to such wild throws of passion? They barely tiptoed into heavy flirting, let alone even consider the physical nature of their relationship. Without thinking, he let his first thought spurt from his mouth, “Whatever it was, we sure were thorough.”

Kathryn’s jaw dropped, before she let a genuine chuckle escape her.   
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

He pushed her against the wall before she made it into her bedroom quarters. Her breath caught and she gasped as she felt his full body weight descend on her. The ornate collar she had already removed so that nothing kept his lips from finding the milky skin of her elongated neck. 

Her hands grasped the wall in front of her and he moved one hand up to hold her wrists above her head as the other hand grabbed her hip and pulled her ass back against his growing erection that was already straining against the material of his uniform pants. 

Kathryn moaned as Chakotay's hand moved from her hip to find the high slit in her dress, pushing his way under the mesh material and releasing the garters of her thigh high stockings. He massaged the inside of her thigh as his mouth devoured the skin nearest her collarbone. His hand briefly flitted over the heat of her center as her mouth fell open in expectation. 

He sucked on her skin with such fervor hoping to leave his mark as she pushed back against him again, rolling herself to feel how aroused he was for her. Chakotay finally let go of her wrists so he could undo the clasp of the dress around her neck and pull one of the corners down over her shoulder as his mouth continued it’s ministrations south.

With her hands released, Kathryn pushed back against Chakotay's large frame, letting her head fall onto his shoulder as her hands moved behind her, searching to entwine themselves in his thick hair. She felt the fabric of her dress being slid from her shoulder and Chakotay's hot kisses trailing down over her skin. She noticed he stopped as the swell of her breast continued peaking from the fabric as it slid lower and lower down her body.

Taking that opportune moment, she turned in his arms to face him. Resting her back against the wall, she locked eyes with him. Whether or not they may or may not be intoxicated....whether or not they may or may not be under the influence of replicated pheromones, their eyes spoke the lust and infatuation they had kept at bay for years. The initiation may have been caused by substances that left them vulnerable, but the desires were just below the surface.

Kathryn then proceeded to strip the dress from her form and watched Chakotay's response in eager anticipation. Reaching behind her back, she unzipped the full length of the dress without letting it fall from her form. She then slowly continued his work, sliding both sides of the dress down over her shoulders. Chakotay stood perfectly still except when he licked his lips practically salivating for what was next.

Continuing to pull the dress down her arms, Kathryn finally allowed her breasts to escape the fabric, as they perked to attention. When confronted with the cool air, her rose colored nipples became erect, begging for further servitude from the man standing in front of her. Struggling to keep his hands and mouth to himself, he continued to watch as he grew more and more hungry to taste every bit of her flesh.

Pulling her arms from the dress, Kathryn gradually slid the material over her hips and then letting it pool at her feet. With the dress now gone, Chakotay took in the black lace panties Kathryn still wore, with garters and one stocking still attached. His aching for her had reached a new threshold.

He couldn't keep his hands to himself any long as he grabbed her waist and again pulled her to him. One of her legs encircled his hip and he instinctually held her thigh against him as she moved against his body, allowing their friction to further moisten the panties between her legs. Her breathing was catching in her throat as she felt herself nearing orgasm just from their bodies brushing against one another. 

Chakotay needed to suckle her nipples as they cut into his uniform. He bent his head and took one into his mouth, running his tongue along the edge and them flicking her peak. Kathryn was barely audible with animalistic noises and a repeated "yes, yes" falling from her mouth. He then moved to her other breast ensuring to give equal attention to both. He was a bit harsher as Kathryn encouraged him and he bit her lightly while she gasped in pure bliss.

Pulling the stocking from her leg, Chakotay hiked Kathryn's other leg around him and held her there with both of his hands grasping under her thighs. She encircled her arms around his neck to hold on tightly. Bending to the ground slightly, Chakotay quickly grabbed the dress of Queen Arachnia and under his breath thanked his lucky stars and Tom Paris for this evening.

He made his way into Kathryn's sleeping quarters with her tightly wrapped around him and he tossed the dress over her lounger. He then lowered her onto the edge of her bed, and she made quick work of his uniform tossing pieces here and there. When finished she laid back, sexily reclining as Chakotay moved up her form like a panther, removing her remaining clothing with his teeth. 

Kissing the length of her body, their lips finally met again in undulated passion, moving back and forth against one another. Hands moved over bronze and porcelain skin in further exploration as they rolled the full length of Kathryn's bed, familiarizing themselves with every inch of space as they were each other. 

When Chakotay finally sheathed himself within Kathryn's depths, the world around her fell away. While frenzied with desire before, their movements became as one, parting and then meeting each other in unadulterated bliss. Their worlds came crashing down together when they finally fell into a tumbled mess among her sheets. Exhaustion overtook them as their thoughts purged into now realized daydreams.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Kathryn rushed back to her quarters through the hallways. It’s not that she looked bad. She actually felt the costume fit her well, but the last thing she wanted was to be the talk of the crew during breakfast in the mess hall and with such a small crew, the gossip of a few became the talk of many. 

Within a twenty second sprint or her quarters she rounded the final corner quickly only to smack head on into the large form in front of her, as he too was taking the corner briskly.

Chakotay, holding her by the forearms, held her in place in front of him, trying to steady both of them, but her more importantly from falling off her high heeled stiletto boots. Taking just a moment to realize who he was holding, Chakotay finally inquired, "Are you okay Kathr...I mean Queen Arachnia?" he ended with a smirk.

Shaking herself lightly, she playfully smacked his chest. "Yes," she replied, "I'm just trying to make it back to my quarters before Arachnia becomes my nickname around here." 

Chakotay's hand briefly massaged his chin as he stared appreciatively at his Captain, happy that he for one was one of the lucky people to get to see her dressed this way. "Here," he said extending his arm to her, "let me quickly escort you back to quarters. Besides, I was looking for you," he finished as Kathryn placed her arm through his and with his steady arm, made it to her door in no time flat. 

As her door opened, she stepped through instantly asking back, "Did we have a meeting scheduled?" Chakotay followed her lead into her darkened living space and somewhat rejected returned the question, "You didn't remember our standing dinner date?" 

"Ugh, Chakotay I totally forgot," she answered before continuing, "this whole holodeck Captain Proton and Queen Arachnia bit has me off my game a little. But," she thought out loud as she bent down to unzip her boot, "I wouldn't mind a bit of dinner company tonight. I can relate the whole thing to you for laughs."

Chakotay moved to stand beside her again as she grasped onto his arm to steady herself as her hands pulled the boot from her calf. "Okay," Chakotay agreed eagerly but added with unsure hope, "but under the condition that you stay in costume." 

Kathryn then turned her attention from the boot and twisted her head to look up at her not-so-innocently grinning First Officer. Under no circumstances did Kathryn typically ever allow her and Chakotay's wishful thinking to get the better of them. One or the other usually had enough sense to draw the imaginary line for them, before things got too out of control, but Kathryn was feeling a bit frisky in her sexy costume. And while she didn't want her crew to mock her, she did occasionally revel in the wanting gaze of a man, especially the one with two dashing dimples that sat next to her on the bridge every day.

Chakotay had taken the first dangerous step, which meant it was also his responsibility to stop their flirtations before they went too far. It was a game of chicken they both played rather well. "Agreed," she answered, now taking the bait but throwing down her own challenge, "let's start the story with these replicated pheromones Tom Paris gave me earlier." Kathryn stood pulling the vile from between her breasts and holding it between her thumb and forefinger in Chakotay's line of site. "Doctor Chaotica falls victim to the Queen every time she uses them. I wonder if any man is immune," she asked rhetorically uncapping the vile and letting the replicated scent fill the air. Kathryn then strutted over to her couch allowing Chakotay to watch her swaying hips as she fully enveloped her character.

Chakotay breathed in the heavenly scent as Kathryn tempted him with her hips on the way to her couch, sitting to then continue her story. "Let's start with wine before dinner as you regale me of your story Queen," Chakotay suggested playing along with Kathryn's mood. He took two glasses from her cupboard before ordering a bottle of wine from the replicator. Really, he thought, how crazy could one evening get with replicated wine and silly holodeck pheromones?


End file.
